Freefall
by Redskiez
Summary: Sometimes you just meet the right people at the wrong time. AU


**Freefall**

* * *

At the beginning of his first senior year, he would occasionally see this one boy wondering about the halls while everyone was trying to get to class. Every time he did, he was always, if not usually, alone.

It was pretty obvious that he was a new kid since you kind of get a good idea who goes to your school after a year, and not once had he seen him the year before. He caught his eyes in particular, for the obvious reason that he finds him cute *and handsome* but he left it at that.

Just one of those random occurrences of *for gay people?!* "AW HE CUTE *handsome*!" But that's it, hands off, nothing more. Because at that time, he was... well... taken? Let's just say his main interest was this dorky kid with red hair. (SHAME ON YOU FOR HAVING WONDERING EYES!) Meh! Personally, he believes that even in a relationship, you're welcome to still maintain a healthy visual taste in others, as long as the end of the day, you remain fully faithful and committed to your partner and insure they know that.

Anyways, that dory red haired kid and him went out for a bit, and did horribly; and left him to wallow in the thoughts of self-pity of lack of... Things that would have made that dory red haired kid stay.

During that post break up recovery time, he would still see that new guy every now and then in the halls. They had no classes together, and since he does look kind of mature *and old*, he figured he was a higher classman. Probably switched in for the last year.

He really wanted to actually meet this *cool* guy, but had no idea how to approach her without being too... creepy. Also his self-esteem was at a low, especially after what he just been through. And also he had no legit excuse to talk to him other than infatuation. He continued to over analyze this like a teen he was and in time, completely forgot about it.

Months past and it was the end of the year, only a week or two left when year books came out, everyone was excited to get busy with their signing pens, but then a thought came to him.

"This book contains the names of everyone that attended this school this year, accompanied by a photograph of their face. Hmm..."

"..." "Oh look it's me." "...Uchiha Tobi."

He guessed it was nice to finally know his name, despite the stalker-ish methods. He even looked him up on Facebook to make sure it was legit.

But even with this newfound information, he still had no idea how to safely talk to him for the first time. But then he thought. "He's graduating soon, what have I got to loose?" *Y-Y-Y-Yolo* So he sent him a friend request.

Then instantly regretted it.

"OH MY GOG HE'S GOING TO THINK I'M A CREEP."

"How'd you find my name?"

"STALKED THE YEAR BOOK."

"How'd you match my name to my face?"

"STALKED YOU IN THE HALLS."

-Uchiha Tobi [UT] accepted your friend request-

...Whoa?

*Facebook message ping*

UT: Hello? o.o

DI: Hi! Uhh...sorry this might be really random :/ but I see you around in the halls at school sometimes and thought I'd add you :]

...Oh he fricked up real bad. Real bad. Fisson mailed, retreat! Retreat! ...Huh?

UT: Ooh haha. Yeah, I see you around too :] Nice to meet you!

DI: Wooaah really? Haha creep! xP

UT: You're the one who randomly added me, stalker! Haha :p

...And the next thing they know, they talk for hours. And at the end of their conversation, he said.

DI: Hey, you should sign my yearbook, even though we just met, haha. :p

UT: Sure! You can sign mine too. Are you going to the Field Day tomorrow?

DI: Yeah! I'll see you there? :]

UT: Yea!

Field Day was just a carnival event that happened at their school every year. They met there and finally introduced themselves in person. It was every stalker's dream! Heh. Just kidding.

Eventually, he gave him his own phone number and at that point they were talking all day every day. They had a strong connection and it surprised him that they got along so quickly, they shared several interests and enjoyed each other's company. They were all moirails and shiz until he fell for him.

But sometimes, you just meet the right people, at the wrong time.

He told him he was leaving.

DI: So what's the plan for college?

UT: Going back to Canada for Architecture :U

DI: CANADA!? Serious? :O

UT: Yeah, my parents used to live there, and applied to their architecture school in Toronto. I was accepted!

DI: I'm really happy for you :] but...that's so far. I assume you'll be moving back soon?

UT: Yeah... :/ I'm really sorry.

He only had a week left to stay.

They tried to see each other as often as possible before he had to leave.

But the last day, was obviously the hardest.

"We should webcam like, everyday."

"I don't have a webcam."

"I'll buy you one."

"When? You still have to finish packing, and when are you going to give it to me when you're leaving tomorrow morning?"

"I'll leave it in your mailbox when I visit in August."

"Alright..."

Beep beep.

"It's my dad. He wants me home."

"Oh."

"I guess I should go."

"Ok."

"See you later... I guess."

"Visit me, okay?"

"Yeah bud." He turned to leave, the Uchiha knew he shouldn't have looked back, but he did. He flashed him a smile and waved, not knowing how much it hurt his friend.

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

Sorry I didn't update for so long, I'm busy study for the exam that is rolling in next month. I promise I would update often when summer comes. One-shots would be showing up but I won't promise it would be often since my mother wants me off the computer next week.

These stories had been lying around my folder for a while and I don't know whether I should upload it or not. OH WELL. Y-Y-Y-Y-YOLO.

I've been reading too much Homestuck...

SORRY IT ENDED THIS WAY, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO CONTINUE IT AND IT WAS LAST MODIFIED AT AUGUST 4TH, 2012. I fixed some grammatical problems and spelling mistakes I'd made back then and kinda(?) made it more smooth... SO IT'S WRITTEN BY PAST ME, AND BETA'D BY CURRENT ME.

BYEEE.


End file.
